


In Our Next Life, My Love

by raynbawz



Category: Hyunji - Fandom, 사이코지만 괜찮아 | It’s Okay To Not Be Okay (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26546119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raynbawz/pseuds/raynbawz
Summary: The Crown Prince , Lee Hwon meets Park Sooryeon and fall in love. But the ill-fated relationship will not work. The Crown Prince should be with the Princess. They have to be apart.
Relationships: Lee Hwon/Park Soo Ryeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	In Our Next Life, My Love

The sun has rise from the East and it is lighting up the Vloecloon Kingdom . The sun woke the people up to celebrate the day. The day when the Crown Prince will be the King today as it marks the 1000th day the King had passed away.

He will be the King, Lee Hwon. However, he hate today. He hate the fact that he will be the King of Vloecloon.

"Why must I be the King? I just want to live like others. Why? " He mumbled as he heard his maids and servants going around the Palace to make the best for his coronation day.

"Today, I must go out. I want to go out of this lame Palace. No one is good to be my friend. It's better if I go out and look for a friend. " He said, determined to find a friend. 

"Your Royal Highness, Crown Prince of Vloecloon. You called for me? " The man bows in front of him. He laughed at him and the man dare not to look up. 

"Drop the formality, Jaesoo. I am bored and I want to go out. Don't tell the Queen. " He said and left the man who is still bowing.

"Your Royal Highness, no! You can't go out Her Majesty would be dismay. You should stay in the Palace because tonight is your birthday. " The man said, still bowing.

"Huh, I just want to have fun before I become officially 19 years old. Just let me go this once please. " The Crown Prince begs for him. He took his hands and smile as his black eyes shining. Everyone at the Palace looks at them and starts whispering.

"Your Highness, please don't do this. We are not friends. " Jaesoo takes his hands off him.

"Well, I see you as my friend Jaesoo. So as a friend, please let me have fun. Okay? " The Crown Prince pats his shoulder and walked away. He went out of the Palace. Ready to have fun. 

"What should I do now? I should prepare my grave. " Jaesoo shakes his head and sigh, ready to be kill in the Queen's hands. 

-

The Crown Prince went around the Kingdom in disguise. He walk along the marketplace , passing by a river and wander around the street. He smiled as he saw his people. The freedom they have. How he wish to have that. 

"Get out of the way, Sir!" Someone shouts at him as he suddenly stops in the middle of the street. 

He quickly bows and went away. Afraid of people recognising him as The Crown Prince. He suddenly went into a small shop. The shop was quiet and it was dark. He looked around the shop and he saw what he never ever knows. 

"What is this place? " He thought to himself. 

There are books, paintings and other weird stuff around the shops. He stopped as he saw someone coming out from the grey curtain. 

"Do you need anything , Sir? " The woman asks while rolling her sleeves up and looking into his eyes. 

The Crown Prince watches her in astonishment. 

Her hair was midnight-black and it flowed over her shoulders. Her enticing moon-shadow eyes. Her delicate ears and her elegant nose. Her luminous, heavenly-white teeth greeting him. Her downward-turned rosy pink lips lift up as she smile at him. 

"Sir? " He blinks as she suddenly waving her hand in front of his face. 

"What is it? " He asked as he takes a big gulp. 

"You came to the shop yet you asked me that? " She snorts and sit at the chair. Watching him from up to down. 

"Who are you to look at me like that? " He asked as nobody ever looked at him the way she looked at him. 

"And who are you to ask? Why can't I look at you when I was given this eyes to look. " He was startled. Again nobody ever did this to him. 

"I am someone you should respect. You can't just look at me whenever you want. " 

She chuckled as he finished his words. 

"Sir, everyone in this Vloecloon Kingdom is free to do anything." Her smile suddenly fade away. 

"Unless you are the Royal Family. "Her voice became low almost like a whisper and her lips trembled. 

"Of course I am not! Hahahahaha" He laugh nervously to make the awkwardness away. No one is as bad as him in acting. He is the worst. 

"You shall go now, Sir. " The woman quickly stand up from the chair and rushed to the back of the shop. 

Hwon quickly followed her and held her wrist. She was startled as he pulled her wrist. 

"Even if I am the Crown Prince will you still want to be my friend? " He questioned with his brows frowning. His eyes was filled with sadness. She saw through him and felt empathy. She felt his eyes begging for her. 

She is not answering. All she did was standing there in silence. 

She steady her breath and try to calm down.

"Please?" The bravery in him has awake. He brushes her wrist with his thumb. 

The woman let herself out from his touch and knelt. She looked at the floor and take a deep breath. 

"I am sorry, Your Royal Highness. Please spare my life. I was wrong. I should be careful with my words. I should not act irrationally. " She acknowledge her own mistake as she closed her eyes in fear. 

"No, don't knelt. You did nothing big to get on your knees. " He bent down to her and smile. He held out his right hand to her. 

"Stand up. " He stated and she quickly did with his help. Her eyes is still on the floor. 

"If you want to apologise. Apologies properly. Face the person not the floor. " He demands. 

"I am sorry, Your Royal Highness. I am sorry. I am really sorry." She looked at him. Her eyes meets his. 

"Don't worry. I will forgive you." 

"With a condition."

"Wha--what---what is it, Your Royal Highness? " She hesitate to ask. 

"Be my accompany today. " 

She gulped and her eyes became bigger. 

"Got any problem? " 

"No, no I am okay. I will be your accompany, Your Royal Highness. I can do that. " 

"Don't call me that. I don't want anyone to know the Crown Prince is out of the Palace. " 

"Call me by my name. " He ordered. 

"No way, Your Royal Highness. I will be kill if I call you by your name. I don't dare to do so. I am sorry. " 

He sigh and pouts. 

"I also can kill you now if you don't follow what I asked you to do. "

"No, Your Royal Highness. No, don't kill me. " 

His eyes becomes bigger as she keeps addressing him as Your Royal Highness. He grunts and frowns. 

"Lee--Lee " 

"Hw---Hwon " 

"Lee Hwon. " She shuts her eyes as the words left her mouth. 

The lips of his became wide. It filled his face. It lighten up every dark corner of the shop. 

"It's not that hard right? " 

She nods with hesitation. 

"What's your name? " 

"Sooryeon , Park Sooryeon. " She introduced herself. 

"Now, let's go play." He reaches for her hands and walk together out of the shop. 

"Sure, Lee Hwon. " She whispered with a soft smile. 

-

Season change as they spend time together. Autumn is gone and winter comes to visit. 

Walking together hands in hands. Hugging as they watch the snow. Throwing snow at each other. Short kisses just to show their feelings. All that happy memories they never thought they will have. Nothing is impossible to them as long as they are together.

Not until that day came. That day, the Queen Dowager make her own decision for the Kingdom of Vloecloon and destroyed everything the King have.

"Marry her. Princess Sookmyung, she is the princess of Wulbien Kingdom." She ordered as she show the picture of a woman. Hwon glare at the picture. He doesn't show any interest. That woman is nothing to him. 

"No. I will never. " He speak up to her mother, The Queen Dowager of Vloecloon. For the first time in his lifetime. He disobey her mother wish. 

"Don't you dare to say no to me. Marry her. I don't ask you to choose. I ask you to do it. " 

"I don't want to. " Again he disobey her. She sigh. Her expression shows it all. Her straight right brow rises and that edge of her lips lifts. 

"You don't want to die in my hand, right? Just do what I told you to do. That's all. " She pointed to him. Her index finger is pointing to him. 

"I don't love her, Mother. " 

"I am not talking to you as your mother! I am talking to you as The Queen Dowager of Vloecloon! It's not about your life! It's about the future of Vloecloon Kingdom! Who the hell care about love? " She hit the table as she yell at him. 

He gulped and lower his head. 

"That filthy and wicked girl. She must be the reason for you to disobey me. Do you wish to see her die? " He looks up and faced his mother. His eyes is burning with anger. 

"I know more than you know. She is not the right one. She can't be your Queen. She is nothing, unlike you. How do think our people will react when they saw their Queen? Do you know how much misfortune she will bring to us? Do you even know how much I tried not to kill her the moment I knew you out there to meet her?!" 

His heart drops.

_'His mother knew? How? He did everything to hide it. How in the world that she knew?'_

"Now, go to your room. Wait until I call for you to come and don't even think you can go out. "

"Unless you want to see her dead body. " The Queen Dowager smirked. Feeling satisfied as his son was scared of her.

-

The next day, the people of Vloecloon Kingdom heard it all. The rumours that the King will get married to the daughter of Wulbien Kingdom six months from now. Everyone knows it since the people from the Palace came to make the announcement, to make sure everyone knows and no one is left behind. 

Everyone is cheering and clapping their hands at that moment. It's an announcement they have been waiting for since the relationship with Wulbien Kingdom is very well-known. The connection with Wulbien Kingdom will help Vloecloon Kingdom to be a better Kingdom. 

It's a great news indeed but not to Park Sooryeon. The news bring nothing but disappointment to her. It makes her felt sadness and hatred to him. 

The man she loves will get married to another woman. Her heart breaks into pieces. 

"I can only wish. I knew it but why did I cried now? " She asked herself as tears keeps falling from her eyes. 

-

The wedding ceremony and celebration had ended. Every guest from around the world had came to the Palace and now they are heading back to their own place.

In the noisy situation outside the Palace , the inside is calm. Nothing is heard from that room. The King and the Queen's bedroom.

There are inside of their bedroom.

They sit next to each other with a wide gap. The Queen slowly get near him. She try to hold his hand when The King suddenly clears his throat. 

"Don't expect anything from me. " the King stated. 

"Why? " The Queen suddenly wraps her hands on his arm. 

"I had to marry you for the Kingdom, Sookmyung. That's all. " He brushed away her hands. 

"Lee Hwon, are you sure you will not regret? Every man in this world line up to get me but not you? Now that you have me here, you don't wish to have anything? " the Queen puts her head on his shoulder. Her hands playing with his chest.

Hwon wakes up from the bed and turns around to face her. His eyes is not showing pleasure or lust. Nothing seems to make him happy anymore. Only sadness remains in his eyes.

"Even if I die tomorrow, I don't have any regret of not having you. You are just a wife I had to marry but not a woman I want to love. So please, don't hope. You will get nothing but disappointment. " He went out of their bedroom and go into his study.

He called for Jaesoo, his right-hand man to come. After a while, he arrived.

" What's wrong, Your Majesty? "He asked while bowing to him as soon as he enters his study. 

" Give that to Sooryeon. " He pointed the big sized bag in front of him. 

"Sooryeon ? That shop lady? " Jaesoo asked with a confused face. 

"Yes. " 

"Why? " 

"You are asking my order now? " the King frowns.

"No, Your Majesty. I don't dare to. " Jaesoo voice becomes low.

"You're good to go now. But please make sure nobody knows about this and give it to her as soon as possible. I don't want to make her wait anymore. " 

"Sure, Your Majesty. I will take my leave now. " Jaesoo went out with the bag on his hand. 

-

It's the next day after the Grand Royal Wedding of the King of Vloecloon Kingdom. He had married the daughter of Wulbien Kingdom yesterday. Everyone is celebrating the wedding with happiness. Wishing for success and joy the King and Queen will bring them. Today everyone is living a new life as the new generation of the ruler begins. 

But to Sooryeon , it's just another day. She went around the marketplace to buy some things. Strangely, she can sense that someone is following her. Afraid someone will follows her to her house, she fast-forward her steps so that the someone lost trace of her. 

She is now in peace that she felt nobody is following her. She quickly opened the door of her house. 

But suddenly someone pushed her from behind into the house. The two of them were inside of the house now. Sooryeon quickly looked behind. She is ready to shout but the man quickly closed her mouth with his hand. 

"I am sorry to make you surprised, Lady. I am here because of The King. " Her eyes became bigger. She mumbled with his hand still on her mouth. 

"Pardon me, Lady." He let go of his hand. 

"What do you mean? Why would he ask you to come here? What else he wants? My life? " She asked with frustration in her eyes. 

"Here, take it. He wants me to deliver you these. " He put the big sized bag in front of her. 

"I don't want to accept these. Tell Your Majesty to never show up in front of me again not even in my dreams. Thank you. " She bows and open her mouth to aks the man out of her house until a baby cry was heard. 

The man was startled. He searched for the cry and his eyes land at a basket. A baby was inside of it. A baby with eyes he was very familiar. Now, he is sure. All this time he had his eyes on Sooryeon , he followed her and the truth had revealed. What he believed had happened. 

"Please get out now! " She pushed Jaesoo out of her house with all her might. She locked the door and runs to her baby. 

"What's wrong dear? Are you okay? Are you scared of that man? Huh? "She picked up the baby and rocks him.

"Don't cry, mommy is here. Don't be sad. " She said as she caress her son's cheek. 

She calm him and sing him to sleep. She slowly put him on the basket again. A smile lift on Sooryeon's face. 

"Mommy is enough, Gon. Mommy is enough. Mommy will love you more than anything. " 

The day bleeds and night appear, she is sitting in front of the bag Jaesoo gave her. She didn't open it. All she did was stare at the bag. 

"It's better for me to open first and regret it later. " She decided to open the bag. 

The first thing she saw was a pile money, scattering in the bag. 

"What is this? Did I do something great in my life to deserve such a big amount of money? Oh Lord! " She exclaimed in delight. 

"Wait, I am not a money digger but I will accept these because I need them for Gon. " She shakes her head but still smiling. 

She search for more in the bag and she finds a letter. A letter written for her. 

"He wrote this?" 

She opened the letter and reads it. 

'To my beloved woman, Park Sooryeon. I am sorry to write this now when I should write it back then. The Queen Dowager is keeping her eyes on me everytime now. I can't even go out to play swords. She acted like my mother when she never did act like one. She even asked me to make Sookmyung be more comfortable. Who cares about that Sookmyung when she is already a grown up? I really want to become a normal citizen. Okay, forget that. It will never happen. Anyway, I am sorry, my dear. I am sorry because I can't go out to see you again. It's been months right after that night? I miss you so much that I keep crying in my sleep. I am sorry to leave you without saying a proper goodbye. To be honest I don't want to say goodbye to you. I don't want to be apart from you. If only I knew that night is the last time for us, I will hold you longer in my arms that night. I will kiss you more that night. I will say 'I love you' so many times thay night. Sadly, this is my fate. This is my reality, Sooryeon. I am unable to get what I want. I cannot hug you anymore. I cannot see you anymore. I cannot be with you anymore. I am sorry. I am really sorry. I am weak, Sooryeon. I lost you. I cannot protect us. I cannot do anything for us. I am nothing but a loser, Sooryeon. What should I do? If I go out to see you, I am afraid that the first thing I see is your dead body not your warmth body that hugs me with all your heart. I am helpless, Sooryeon. I don't have any choice. I don't want Sookmyung to be my Queen. I don't want to wake up and see her face the first thing in the morning. I don't want her to sing me to sleep. I don't want her to hug me when I am tired. I don't want her to kiss me when I am in happy. I don't want her to be the mother of my children. I don't want to grow old with her. Not her but you. Only you. Why can't I ? I just want you. Nothing but you. I love you so much that it hurts. I don't know how I am still alive when the whole of me is gone. I am dead inside now that you are gone, Sooryeon. All that left is my body not my soul. But please don't worry about me. I will come to you in your next life. You can hate me now but not in your next life. So please be happy no matter what, Sooryeon. Get married and build a family, I promise I'll not be jealous with that super lucky husband of yours. I just want you to be happy, my love. Be happy with your life and wait for me in the next life. I will pray every day so I can be your husband in your next life. I will wait patiently for you, dear. I love you, Park Sooryeon. How I wish I can hold you in my arms now. From, your husband in your next life. '

'"You are a father now, Hwon. He was born when the cherry blossoms blooms yesterday. It was your wedding day but I gave birth to him. I name him Gon, like you wish for. He looks like you so much. He will protect me when he grows up so don't worry."

She puts the letter into her chest. Tears is falling like a river. It won't stop anytime soon. 

The vivid memory of them together at that day was shown in her mind. 

_They lay down side by side. Holding hands and staring at the light blue sky. Nobody was there other than themselves. It is their secret place, their hideout._

_"Sooryeon, if you have a child what would you name it? " He suddenly asked while playing with her hand._

_"I don't know. I haven't thought about it. Why? " He smile and answers her question._

_"Because I want to name my child, Gon. I want my child to be strong so he can protect his mother. " He smile._

_"That child will be the luckiest to have you as the father. He will be handsome like you."_

_"And if it's a girl, she will be beautiful like you. " Sooryeon's smile suddenly disappear._

_"Please don't wish for something too much, Hwon. We are not the same. We had a different life. I am at the bottom of the ground and you are at the top of the sky. How can we be together? "_

_"Impossible is nothing, my love. It's not a harm to wish for something right? " He raised his brows._

_"Okay, let's just wish. It's something I always do. I always wish for my parents to be alive again. I always wish for my life to be better. I always wish for happiness to welcome me everyday. " She giggled and Hwon took her into his arm._

_"I also wish for us to be forever, Hwon. " She whispered and looked up to him._

_"I wish to stop this moment so I can be with you longer, my love. " He give a smooth kiss on her lips._

_"Can I stay at your house tonight? The Queen Dowager is not at the Palace. She went to the Wulbien Kingdom for three days. "_

_Sooryeon's cheeks suddenly turn pink. Her eyes is shaking and avoiding his gaze._

_"Hmm? " He smile as he waits for her answer._

_Still no answer from her. He makes another move. He puts his hand on her head and strokes it. Then, he get near her ears and whispers something._

_"Are you thinking about something you_ _shouldn't think? "_

_"No, I am not thinking. I am not thinking about anything. I am not. " She shakes her head with an innocent face._

_"Don't worry. I will not do anything if you are not ready. I will just sleep after listening to your voice. That's all. "_

_"Of course. Of course we will just sleep. " She mumbled._

-

"May I come in, Your Majesty? " Jaesoo knocked the door of his study. 

"Yes, come in. " the King said with his loud voice. 

Jaesoo walks slowly and bows to him. 

"Why? Is anything wrong? " His eyes is still on the book. 

"It's about the shop lady, Your Majesty. " 

The King stopped his reading quickly and looked up at Jaesoo. 

"What happened? Is she okay? She didn't accept the bag? " Gangtae stuttered. 

"No, Your Majesty. Nothing is happening. "Jaesoo shakes his hands and head to make sure the King is not worried. 

The King sigh in relief. 

"Then what? Why are you here? " 

"I think I saw something that I have to let you know, Your Majesty. " Jaesoo said nervously. 

"Something? What is it? " 

Jaesoo takes a deep breath and opens his mouth. 

"I saw a baby in her house. It looks like you, Your Majesty. " Jaesoo lowers his head as he finished his words. 

Hwon eyes became bigger. His brows is frowning and his lips is trembling. 

"What? A baby? In her house? You mean in Sooryeon's house and it looks like me? " 

"Yes, Your Majesty. I saw it with my own two eyes. I swear I saw it. " 

Hwon closed his eyes. Trying to remember everything they did the past 10 months together.

The only thing Hwon remembered is that last night he spent with Sooryeon. It was six months ago. Could it be that night? But all they did is hugging each other to sleep. Nothing happened that night, he swear he didn't do anything. 

"Are you sure it's mine? " Jaesoo looks up at him and saw his face. 

"What are you talking about, Your Majesty? Are you doubting Sooryeon? She never had anyone else other than you, Your Majesty. She spent all her time with you. How did you even think she get time to cheat on you, Your Majesty? " 

For the first time, Jaesoo spoke in that tone to him. He never spoke in such a disappointed tone. He suddenly became that brave just to defend Sooryeon. 

" Why are you suddenly acting up like this?! Who do you think you are talking to?! " The King raised his voice. 

"I am sorry, Your Majesty. I am so sorry but I am so disappointed in you. You really have an urge to doubt Sooryeon when she is the one who receives all the pain. You don't even know how much she had to endure when you left her with nothing. All these time, I went to visit her, Your Majesty. I visit her because I want to make sure that she is okay so I can deliver only good news to you. I am disappointed, Your Majesty. " Jaesoo bows and take his steps away from him. 

"What do you mean, Jaesoo? Visit? " Jaesoo stops and sigh. 

"I had my eyes on her for a few months, Your Majesty. I didn't notice that she is expecting your child. She act so strong unlike other pregnant woman. I don't even see her stomach growing because of her timid body. Not even that, her Hanbok is too big for me to notice it, Your Majesty. Actually I am afraid that this thing could happen, that is why I decided to check on her sometimes. Unfortunately, it did happened, Your Majesty. That child is yours, Your Majesty. I shall go now, Your Majesty. " 

The King who is admired and respected by his people is only a human after all. He is weak and helpless when it is about Sooryeon.

He try again to remember everything. All of sudden, he finally remembered something. Yes, that is the answer. That night, it did happened. He closed his eyes and held his chest. It's hurt inside. 

"I am sorry Sooryeon. I am sorry. I shouldn't had done it. I should know better that the end I will still leave you. I am sorry. " He hits his chest repeatedly.

The King went out of his study and search for Jaesoo in his room. 

He opened the door and face Jaesoo. 

"Please help me, Jaesoo. Not as Your Majesty but as your friend. I really need your help now. Please. " 

"Your Majesty, please don't do this. I can't. It's too late now. " 

"No, it's not too late. We still have time. Please? " 

"Your Majesty, can I say something harsh to you? " 

Hwon nods. 

"I don't want to meddle in your personal problems anymore. I can't always help you even if I am your right-hand man, Your Majesty. Don't be a coward, Your Majesty. Solve your own problems. " 

Hwon sigh. It is what he deserves for being foolish. He deserves to be called coward. 

"But this time, as your friend and right-hand man, I will help you for the last time. " 

Hwon's eyes lighten up at his words. Jaesoo will help him. 

"Really? Thank you. I promise I will never ask for your help again when it is my own personal problem. " He lifts a smile to his face and hugs Jaesoo. 

-

The sun is not awake yet. There is only a bright full moon lighting up the Vloecloon Kingdom. 

In a secluded house at the end of the mountain, there is a woman calming his crying son. 

" Gon, don't cry. Mommy is here. Please, don't cry. " She muttered while rocking his son in her arms.

In between the cries of Gon, there was a knock on the door of her house. She quickly turns to the door. 

"Lady, it's me. Jaesoo, the King right-hand man. " 

She is not surprised at all. She knew that man will keeps coming to her house again

She walks to the door and welcomes him inside with his son still in her arms. 

"What's wrong with the baby, Lady? " He asked because Gon is still crying. 

"I guess he is just hungry. Come, sit here. I had to do something first. " Sooryeon left him and went to the back of her house. 

Jaesoo who is left alone stay still and watchs around the house. It's nothing special but comfortable for people to live in. For a few minutes, the cry of the baby stops. Sooryeon come and sit in front of him. 

"Why are you here when the day has not even started yet, Sir?" Sooryeon asked in a low-tone voice so she didn't wake Gon up. 

"I have something to tell you, Lady. " 

"What is it? " 

"You have to run away from here. Far away from Vloecloon Kingdom. "

Sooryeon eyes change. It shows a lot of questions are in her mind. 

"The King don't want any harm upon you and your child. " 

"Lee Gon. It is his name. " Sooryeon revealed. She doesn't want to hide anything from him. 

"Lee Gon. " Jaesoo mumbled. 

As the sun will rise a few moments from now, they start to leave the Kingdom. They walked through the jungle and passed by the river. Resting for a while to feed the baby while Jaesoo guards their area. Just in case, someone is following them. 

Suddenly, he heard a sound of an arrow shooting to the tree near Sooryeon. He quickly took out his sword and stand in front of Sooryeon. 

"Are you okay, Lady? " He whispered. 

"Yes, I am fine. " Sooryeon replied in a shaking voice. 

Out of blue, a group of man in black is surrounding them. 

"I am sorry. " Said one of the man. 

Without knowing, someone came from behind and closed their mouth. The smells of the poison, make them faint. While the baby in Sooryeon arms was taken by a man. 

"To the Palace! " Shouted the leader as he swings his sword to the sky. The sound of the horses' feets was heard and yes, they fail to escape. 

-

The Vloecloon Kingdom is not in peace. It still early in the morning when suddenly the people from the Palace is gathering in front of the Palace. Getting people attention to them, they announced something. However, the announcement was postponed as the Queen Dowager makes a sudden appearance. 

Everyone was in shock because no one expected to see the Queen Dowager to suddenly appear without any notice. The knights quickly gathered around the people to protect the Queen Dowager. 

The citizens bow to her. The Kingdom was silent as the Queen Dowager opened her mouth. 

"I am here to make you, people learn something. To make the Vloecloon Kingdom better. " She stated as everyone keeps silent. 

"Let her out. " She ordered her knights and then an unconscious woman was dragged out. They throw her to the ground.

The face was shown. Everyone was busy whispering when they saw the face of that poor human. She is Park Sooryeon, the shop lady who lives In a secluded house at the end of the mountain. 

"Do you people know what this woman had done? " She raised her voice. Everyone is not answering and stay silent. 

"She use a black magic to bewitched the King until they bore a child. " 

The Queen Dowager pointed at the baby on her Knight Leader's arm. 

Then, they saw the baby and they realised. It's true, the baby had the King features. It's really his child. 

Everyone gasped in disbelief. As far as they know, Park Sooryeon was a nice and kind girl. They never heard anything bad about her but today the Queen Dowager announced it herself. 

"Do you people know what will happen to those who did evil things to the Royal Members? " 

Silent, no one dare to answer. Even the birds stop chirping when the Queen Dowager spoke. 

"They should be punished. They should pay for their evil deeds. " 

"Let the ceremony begins! " Everyone obeyed the Queen Dowager's order. 

The knights approached the woman and began to lift her until a man shouted from a far. 

"What are you trying to do? Stop whatever you are doing! Don't touch her if you want to be alive! " 

It was the voice of the King of Vloecloon Kingdom. The King that just got married three days ago is now shouting in anger to his knights. Everyone bowed respectfully to the King but the Queen Dowager is standing still with a smile on her face. 

" Just follow what I ordered you to do! " The Queen Dowager fight back his words. 

"Who is your ruler now? The King or the Queen Dowager? Do you want to follow her or me?! " 

Tha knights stopped and step back. 

"I thought you are going for a trip, son. Why are you coming back so fast? " the Queen Dowager teased him with a smirk. 

Yes, it was well-planned when the Queen Dowager arranged a trip for the newlyweds so she can kill the woman and that baby without the King knows. 

Lee Hwon is stepping up to her with fiery red eyes. 

"What are you doing right now without my permission? " 

The Queen Dowager laugh out loud in that thrilling situation. 

"I am your mother, son. Do I need your permission? " 

"Of course, you need my permission. I am the King here, I am the ruler of Vloecloon Kingdom! " His voice filled up the whole Kingdom. Everyone dare not to do anything but silent. Even the Queen Dowager's eyes is shaking. It is the image everyone never seen from the King. 

Suddenly there was a breathy voice that dared to disturb the king. The voice is low but in this silent Kingdom, it can be heard. 

" Lee Hwon. "

All eyes are on that woman. She is the one who spoke up to the King. She opens her weak eyes and mumbles. 

"Your Majesty. " She try to lift her weak body but fail. 

"Park Sooryeon. " The King try to approach her. He made his step towards her but the Queen Dowager yell.

"Don't you dare to go near her!" She took a sword from her knight and swing it in front of Lee Hwon. He stopped abruptly. 

The King glared to her, his mother, the Queen Dowager. 

"Why do you want to kill them? They are my family, mother. That baby in his arms is my child. That son will be the prince of Vloecloon Kingdom. Don't you want that to happen? Isn't that what you want? " He pointed at his child. 

"No, I chose Sookmyung to be your Queen. Not this miserable woman! " The Queen Dowager pointed the sword in front of Sooryeon's weak face. 

"Then kill me too, mother. Kill me. " Lee Hwon went on his knees. He didn't care what his people will think. No, he never wants to care anymore. 

Now, everyone in the Vloecloon Kingdom saw their ruler. Their King who looked strong and mighty from the Palace had finally gave in because of love. After all, The King is only a fragile and infirm human.

"Lee Hwon, what are you thinking? You want to die because of her? Get up! Get up now! " 

He stay motionless. He didn't obey the Queen Dowager's order. Not anymore. He had enough. 

"Mother, I had died long ago before you know. My inside had died when you never ask me to choose. You never ask me what I want. You never did, mother. You never show me your affection, love and care. I am your son but you don't even know what I like nor hate. How mother? How should I live like that? " He bawled with his head down to the ground. 

"It's your fate so accept it, son. " The Queen Dowager swung her sword but suddenly her grip went weak. The sword fall from her grip. 

The people of Vloecloon Kingdom screamed in fear as the sky went gloomy in second. It didn't took long after they realised the storm is coming. They forgot the fact that today the Greatest Storm is coming to hit the Kingdom. Everyone is now scattering to take a shelter. The wind was too strong as if they are being blown away by a giant. The clouds is greyer then before. Everything is a mess. 

"Now, Jaesoo! " Lee Hwon yell and Jaesoo came to take Sooryeon and the child as fast as he can. Lee Hwon at the same time flee away from the chaos. Leaving everything behind. 

"Run, Your Majesty. Run! " Jaesoo shouted as he gave Gon to him. 

The King run together with Sooryeon and Gon to the dense forest. Jaesoo is not with them. It's only them from now on.

"Sooryeon please hold on. Just a little bit more. Okay? " He held her shoulders with his left hand. 

"I am sorry, Your Majesty. " Sooryeon whispered. Her breath was heavy. 

They keep running with no intention to stop. Until they realise they are too late to hide as the thunder rolls and lightning strikes. 

Gon cries was loud as he was too shocked. Hwon and Sooryeon was startled too. 

The only choice they have is to hide underneath the big rock. They knew all along their own death are in their own eyes. Looking into each other eyes, they understand everything what's on each other mind. 

"Let's go! " They shouted as they run to the big rock, hands in hands.

But the world is against them. The world hate to see them. The world never want them. 

The big and tall tree behind them was struck by lightning. 

Eventually it fell on them. 

No human beings will be alive as it fell.

No human would be strong enough to be alive. 

So did them. The humans. The weakest creatures of all. 

_**The end** _


End file.
